Principle of Love: Teach me how to kiss
by manaika
Summary: Made for 30kisses, list Xi/Instructions. Oishi and Shishido struggle with their relationship, love and other challenges their life brings. Restriction no. #20. Christmas is a time of presents, a time of love and, as one Shishido Ryou learns, tradition.
1. 28: Love's lame ecstasy

Kill me. No, I'm serious. Kill me, please. Even if I have like 10 fics to complete, I claim at lj's 30kisses Oishi/Shishido and now i have to write 30 one-shots. I'm insane. I'm a lost case. Ready for a mental ward. If you want to do the world a favor, put me in there. Come to think of it, I've never been normal.

After all, what normal person would claim something, she didn't have time writing? Obviously, just me. Why I clamed if I don't have time to write it, you ask? Because, obviously, I'm suicidal. Insane. Not normal.

And, admitedly, because I waned to read a good Oishi/Shishido fanfic. There's so little of them in the whole wide world of fanfiction. And the fundamental principle of fanfiction writers, or more like the purpose of their existence is „If you don't find something you want to read, write it yourself". So I did.

*sigh*

Alright. I'll finish my fanfics, I promise. One day, I will. I will. I swear that I will.

But for now enjoy this piece.

Also, if there are some questions, read the note on the bottom.

**Love's lame ecstasy**

A year.

OK, not a year. But still damn near it.

For a whole year now he had been fretting like a lovesick teenie. So lame. And the lamest thing? That he actually _was_ a lovesick teenie. A lovesick teenager in love with a boy. The joke? That he was a boy too. A lovesick teenie boy in love with a boy. A nice one at that. So lame. So utterly lame. Lamer than lame. The lamest thing he ever encountered. Lame didn't even describe it. It was along the lines of super duper lame. And yes, he knew he himself was lame. Love's lame ecstasy, wasn't it? Damn Shiraishi.

Shishido sighed and turned in his bed. Damn Shiraishi and his stupid idea of original karaoke. Damn Chitose for being such an obedient puppy. Damn Fuji for being such a manipulative piece of lame shit. Damn them for making him join their group and sing with them on that damn event. Damn them for causing him to fall in love with him all over again, just by seeing him applaud. And just as he started getting over him too. And the lamest was, that had been nine months ago. And he tried several more times to get over him, but everytime he managed to, someone came and made a scratch across all of his efforts and he found himself in love with him all over again.

Him. Oishi Shuuichiro.

Wonderfull, gentle, smiling, dream-guy Oishi Shuuichiro.

Oishi Shuuichiro who will, one day, drive him to the point where he loses that little of what remains of his sanity.

Oishi Shuuichiro who had him going mad for almost a year now.

Oishi Shuuichiro whom he couldn't get over no matter how hard he tried, because there was always some damn jerk, sadist or simply imbecil who wouldn't let him.

Like that one time Atobe dragged them out into one of those mansions he called cottages for an entire week. Them. Them as in them as in both teams, them as in Seigaku and Hyotei. How he managed to talk Tezuka into it, Tezuka of all people, Shishido would never know. (Though, on hindsight, he wasn't sure he actually wanted to know.) And then put the doubles teams into the same corridor, of all the halls and floors and wings and godknewhats that giant, over-sized, divatic mansion-cottage-residence-white-house-thing had. Yes divatic was a nice word to describe it. Especially when his and Choutarou's room was right next to the room of the golden pair. And for all of his money and wealth, why Atobe couldn't arrange soundproof walls, Shishido wouldn't and couldn't understand. Maybe to torture Shishido. No. For sure. For sure, because there was no way his captain of splendid insight and amazing prowess, didn't know about his feelings towards the Seigaku's vice-captain. And there was no way he didn't know what those sounds, that came through the wall in the night, did to the dash expert. No way. Really, none. So Shishido did the only thing left to do: damn Atobe to hell and back, then the same route again and then some.

Shishido sighed and turned around again. This was getting him nowhere. It was already past midnight and he had school tomorrow. It was spring and soon summer would come, along with it the tennis season, and he would think of Oishi again. How he couldn't play him because he wasn't a regular yet. And because Oishi quit. Oishi quit tennis. Even though Shishido hated to admit it, his heart had shattered as he heard that.

Another turn and an image of a smiling Oishi in front of him. Oishi...

Shishido sighed. Just why couldn't he get over that damn bastard? He had to laugh. Why did he even ask himself that? It was all damn Choutarou's fault.

„Never underestimate the power of love, Shishido-san."

Damn him. Shishido was sure that if he never said that on that fatefull day, he would have forgotten about Oishi a long long long time ago. But now, all he could do, was think of him. Of him and of...that kiss and...of that touch... And of Kikumaru waltzing in, calling for Oishi and yelling on top of his lungs, smashing their wonderfull moment into a hundred shreds „I won Oishi! Now you have to reward me!"

Shishido almost wished the curtains would have been drawn back, that he saw what his wonderfull Oishi had been doing to someone else than him.

Shishido snorted. The lame thing on it was, that he had fallen for a cheating bastard. A faithfull boyfriend would, after all, never kiss someone else. Even if there was chemistry between him and that someone else. Even if he found that that someone else attractive. Even if that someone else was next to him, naked, in the shower. Even if that someone else had been flirting with him without shame. Even if that certain someone was one handsom Shishido Ryou. And no, he wasn't being narcissistic. It was the plain truth that he was attractive. Even Choutarou said that. Choutarou. Power of love. Oishi. Kiss. Damn.

Shishido turned again, the memory of that kiss painfully clutching at his heart. The feeling of loss against their partners binding them together. Kikumaru's cheeks flushed with happiness and Choutarou's smiling face fresh in their memory. Their duel at the invitational training camp and the two game-maker's loss. A new feeling inside his chest, stronger than what he ever felt for his partner. He thought it would pass, but he was proven wrong within the next 20 minutes. In the shower of the lamest of all things.

He looked at his clock. 5.14 am. Fan-fucking-tastic.

„Never underestimate the power of love Shishido-san."

„Damn you, Choutarou."

He sighed and sat up, sick of tossing and turning. No sleep for him today. The only thing he achieved were messed up sheets. It was enough that they were dirty from his earlier...'activities'. Dreams. Whatever.

He stood up and went out of his room, deciding to get himself orange juice. Something wet to soothe his raw throat. Who knew that sighing could do that to one. So lame.

He entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. Just as he was pouring himself the juice, there was tabbing and suddenly a bark and Shishido looked down at his faithfull springerspaniel Aramis looking up at him accusingly.

„A little bit late to be up, huh?"

„I would call it a little bit too early, son."

„Dad!"

Shishido senior entered the kitchen, his eyes still sleepy, but not tired at least.

„From your words I judge that you haven't gotten sleep yet."

Ryou looked away. „Not really."

„Thinking about how you could attain a new light sword, or some other Star Wars merchandise, without asking directly, or is there something more serious going on in your mind?"

Ryou smiled crookedly. It was funny how his father could make jokes at the earliest hours and be so grumpy in late afternoons.

„It's a saber. And no, I'm not thinking about that."

„Care to share?" His father asked as he started warming up water for coffee.

„I'd rather not..."

His father nodded. „Alright. But whenever you want to, just talk to me. Or your brother, if you feel like your old man couldn't give you a cool enough advice. Or your mother, if you don't find that too lame."

Ryou actually laughed.

„I'm fine dad."

He gulped down his orange juice and pushed himself away fron the counter he had been leaning on.

„I'm going back to my room."

„Do that. But please, if you could, spare the sheets. Your mother had to was them already thrice this week."

Ryou froze. It was said in the most innocent way his father could muster, but he knew that if he turned around there would be something close to a smirk playing across his father's lips. He gulped. No. No way. They were not going to have...No.

„Ryou." Bad. His old man rarely called him that. It was either son, young man, or squirt if he wanted to be affectionate. Needless to say, said Ryou's horror grew. „You know, everyone goes through the same problems when they grow up and-"

Suddenly there was the sound of a door opening upstairs and were laggard footsteps on the floor, then another door opening and Ryou breathed a sigh of relief. Gramps had a nice timing for his, ahem, daily nightly routine.

„And they go through the same problems when they get old. I know dad."

„Ryou..."

Finally the youth turned towards his father and gave him a pleading look. „Please, tell me we're not going to have 'the talk' at 5.23 am. Please. I'm begging you, spare me."

For a moment he though his father was going to laugh. But then the man simply smiled and nodded. „True. 5.23 am is not a good time for that. Go back to bed and try to get at least a little sleep. It's Monday. You need energy for a week."

„Yeah. I think that's the best thing to do now. Thanks dad."

His father nodded and Ryou went on shaking legs back into his room. He flopped down onto his messed up (and wet) bed again and promptly remembered what his father said about them and shuddered. Fuck. A big fat fuck. A lame fuck at that. Waaaay too lame. Bravo. He wondered if he could ever sleep in his bed again without thinking about it. He wondered if he could masturb...do 'activities' again without thinking about it.

Damndamndamndamndamnfuck.

Now he had to deal not only with a broken heart (which was the lamest of all situations) but also with a dad gun-ho about... 'educating' him about certain aspects of the life of a grown up male they haven't discussed before (which was a situation that had the label 'lame' written in bright and bold capitals all across of it). What had he gotten himself into? And it was all Choutarou's fault. And Shiraishi's. And Atobe's.

Wallowing in his self-misery, thinking about how his life sucked and how screwed he was, he didn't even notice how he fell into a light slumber.

ox*xo

It had been even worse than he imagined. He couldn't get anything done, was grumpy and even got himself detention from his history teacher, falling asleep in history of all classes. History. At least he could afford it. It would have been worse if he fell asleep at geometry. But he would have been more grascious about that.

He yawned, the lack of sleep showing clearly.

„Are you alright Shishido-san?"

Shishido looked at his former kouhai and best friend. It was Monday afternoon and as every such, they met, just to be together for a few hours. They didn't want to lose their combination and to be honest, Shishido missed his kouhai. Even if he was entirely responsible for his misery.

Currently they were sitting in a small bar, drinking their respective drinks and hanging out, chilling, simply enjoying the other's company.

Or falling asleep in Shishido's case.

„Yeah, yeah. I just didn't sleep the night."

„Did something happen?"

Shishido shook his head, smiling at the worried tone.

„Chill Choutarou. I'm fine. My head is just too full of thoughts."

„Thoughts of a certain someone?"

Shishido looked at him as sharply that Choutarou cringed.

„I'm sorry, it was too forward of me, I apologize, dontbemadplease."

At first Shishido looked blankly at him, but then laughed. „Choutarou... I should be sorry. I'm just too touchy on this subject lately. But if you have to know, yes, they are of a certain someone and save your breath asking. You know who."

Ohtori was just smiling.

„It's funny to see you so in love. But it suits you kinda."

Shishido scowled. „Don't you dare to laugh. It's completely your fault."

Choutarou shot him a surprised look. „My fault? But why?"

„Because I said so." He took a big gulp from his fourth coffee that day. He already had two in school and this was his second at the bar. But as he looked at his friend he almost choked on his drink. Choutarou's eyes were almost shocked in such an unpleasent surprise that it bordered sheer unhapiness. Suddenly Shishido felt very very very and very extremely sorry. He paused. Now that he thought about it, only Ohtori had that effect on him. Damn puppy look.

With a sigh he elaborated. „Because you said something that makes me remember him every day. For a whole year now."

„What did I say?"

„If you don't remember all the better. You won't say it again. Maybe I'll be able to forget after a while."

„Shishido-san, why do you want to forget so badly?"

Shishido eyed him almost quizzicaly and said: „Because it's futile."

„Then why did he kiss you?"

Shishido looked at him again sharply, but this time Choutarou didn't even flinch.

„Don't try to say „Because we were in the shower, naked and I flirted with him" because that's no reason whatsoever. You don't kiss people because they flirt with you. Well, some people do, but I don't think that Oishi-san falls into that cathegory."

Shishido snorted. Choutarou ignored it.

„What I'm trying to say Shishido-san is, that you are throwing a chance away without giving it a try. I don't like it. It's not like you."

Silence settled between them. Deep down Shishido knew that Choutarou was right, he just didn't want to admit it. It was just too lame, since the reason why he didn't want to admit it was, that he...

He sighed and looked at the clock hanging above the door of the bar.

„I should go. Homework, walk the dog..."

Choutarou nodded, but said nothing. Shishido wondered if he upset his kouhai. Well, right now he didn't have the strength to deal with it. He would call Choutarou later. He was already halfway out, when he heard Choutarou call after him. And even if he wanted nothing more than to run home and forget, he turned around. Maybe Choutarou wasn't upset and if he wasn't, Shishido wouldn't do anything to change that. „What is it Choutarou?"

„I think I've said this before to you, but I have the feeling that I should repeat it. Shishido-san, you shouldn't underes-"

„Oh no!" this cut Choutarou effectively off and he was now staring at his former senpai wide-eyed. „Don't you fucking dare Choutarou! Don't you dare say that sentence! It screwed up my life already enough. Don't you dare!"

„That sentence..." To Shishido's horror a wicked smile spread across Choutarou's face. „_That_ sentence..." He looked as smug that Shisido feared for his life. But then, to his huge relief, Choutarou said: „Alright, I won't say it."

Shishido almost sighed in relief, but Choutarou beat him to it again.

„Though Shishido-san, you really shouldn't."

Shishido gave his former kouhai another sharp look, but Choutarou was only smiling. And as their eyes locked Shishido remembered again. He remembered it clearly. And he would continue to remember probably for all eternity. Yup, power of love, alright. He really shouldn't underes- ARGH! Damnit all to hell.

ox*xo

In the evening he went to walk Aramis. He chose the route through the park, hoping to clear his mind and calm himself down at least to the point where he could sleep.

As they reached the park, he pulled out a tennis ball and threw it randomly, Aramis running to catch it. It was already too late when he noticed, that the trajectory he picked, ended right in the head of some guy, who was reading on a nearby bench some book. The tennis ball slammed full force into the head and Aramis, true to his race's name, would've sprung right after it. But the dash expert was already there, holding the dog back.

„I'm sorry, I didn't look and my dog-" that was as far as he came as he noticed who exactly's head has he thrown the tennis ball into. „Oishi?"

The ravenhaired boy, massaging the back of his head, looked up and his green eyes widened. „Shishido!"

Shishido simply had to laugh. Simply had to. Of all the persons he could've hit, he hit the person he was hitting on. (And right now it didn't matter that he wasn't really hitting on Oishi yet, but that was besides the point). Fate had a twisted kind of humor.

„So lame..."

„What is?"

Shishido waved it of. „Nevermind. Mind if I sit down?"

„Of course not, just sit!" Oishi slid to the side to grant him more space and closed his book. 'Basics of kinesiology'.

„Studying?" Shishido asked.

Oishi nodded. „ It's not an easy studium, medicine I mean."

Shishido smiled. „All the more a challenge, no?"

Oishi smiled softly. „Yeah. I guess it's worth it."

„I love to hear that. I would never forgive you if it wasn't worth it."

Oishi raised an eyebrow at him.

„My heart broke as I learned you are quitting." Aramis started jumping onto Shishido's lap, demanding for the ball to be thrown. Oishi looked at him unreadably. Shishido threw the tennis ball and watched Aramis dash off. That dog suited to him.

„Shishido...I'm-"

„Oh no! You are not going to say you are sorry. You're not. I'm hearing that from Choutarou every day 33 and half times. Don't you dare to start with it too! It would be totally lame."

Oishi smiled. „But if it's the truth?"

„So you regret it?"

Oishi looked away. „I should."

„So you're not."

Oishi looked at him surprised to hear a smirk in the voice. For several seconds they were just looking at each other. Then Aramis returned, laying the ball in front of his master's feet.

„So." Shishido picked up the ball and tossed it into the air, catching it. „How's Kikumaru?" Aramis barked demandingly. Shishido threw the ball and Aramis dashed off after it again.

„I have no idea."

Shsihido's eyebrows went all the way under his cap.

„We broke up."

Shishido's jaw connected with the dirty ground. „Wha?" He gave Oishi a wide eyed look of something that closely resembled shock. Oishi and Kikumaru broke up? The Golden pair broke up? It had already been a shock to the whole Kantou region to hear they broke up as doubles, but as partners? Suddenly Shishido wondered...

„Why?"

Oishi seemed to understand the unspoken meaning of the question, as he replied, esmerald green locking with indigo blue. „It was one of the reasons. However, it was not the main one."

„Then..."

Oish sighed. „We stopped playing doubles. We're going to different schools. We were spending less and less time together, untill it came to the point it could be called rarely. Going out had no reason anymore. So we broke up. We're still friends though. We call each other on occassions, and so."

„So you're free now?" Shishido didn't think before it slipped out of his mouth. But in the instant it did, he regretted it. He knew how it had to sound – like some cheap whore looking out for a catch. Or some horny teenie girl. Which there was no real difference between the two.

„Shishido..."

„I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It slipped out."

A bark interrupted him. As he looked down into accusing doggy eyes, he wondered if Aramis waited long. He threw the ball, watching his dog run after it, trying to avoid looking into Oishi's eyes at any cost. He was afraid of what he would see there.

He wondered if he screwed this up. Wouldn't be the first time. He was at loss of what to say, so he did everything to ignore the heavy silence settling between them. That was when Oishi spoke up.

„Nice dog."

Shishido hazarded a glance towards him and finding nothing in those eyes to be afraid of, he turned his face fully to him and tried a smile. He succeeded. Somehow it was easy to smile when Oishi was around.

„Thanks. Granny gave him to me. His name is Aramis."

„Strange name."

„After a character from a french novel." At Oishi's slightly bewildered look he had to chuckle. „I do read, you know."

He went red. „Of course, I didn't..." A laugh stopped his stuttering.

„It was a joke. Actually, I have yet to read that novel. There was a cartoon with dogs on the motives of it. I watched it as I was like eleven. Shortly after that granny bought me this mutt."

An offended bark and Shishido scratched the dog, that had meanwhile returned, behind his ear.

„She really has to love you."

„Loved. She died like two years ago."

„I'm-"

Shishido silenced him with a look. „It's fine. I still have my parents, gramps and that walking annoyance. And Aramis."

A proud bark.

„That annoyance?"

„My older brother."

„You have an older brother? That's nice. I only have a little sister. She's four years younger."

„Wanna trade?"

They both laughed and fell into another silence, this time a comfortable one. And again it was Oishi who broke it.

„To answer your question..."

Shishido raised an eyebrow.

„Yes, I am free now."

Eyes widening slightly, Shishido looked quickly away. He felt heat rising into his cheeks and he wanted to kick himself. Blushing in shyness was just too lame.

There was a hand on his cheek and he looked up into esmerald eyes, mere inches from him, hot breath dancing on his skin. His lips trembled in excitement and a wanton sigh escaped them, making him scowl in embarassment. That was when he felt his chin being tilted slightly upwards, and a ghost of touch on his lips...And then a real, firm and sure press of softness and he melted. Yes, this was it. This was what he remembered. This was what it felt like, what it had to feel like to be simply right. This press, this touch, this lips. Another sigh escaped him and to his mild surprise he didn't give a damn, because a hot and wet piece of flesh used the momentum to find it's way inside his equally hot and wet cavern, found it's twin and played with it.

God, Oishi was such a skilled kisser... He always had been, but this...this was something else. His chest was exploading and he could feel his hands trembling as they clenched into the shirt of the darkhaired boy. His breath hitched and his heart was somewhere in his throat. Excitement was running through his veins and urging his heart to beat, as if it was it's last chance to do so. It was the same feeling as when he got his first light saber after lusting for it for months, only better by far, as far as to the farthest point of the galaxy. The feeling of an, as lame as it sounded, dream coming true.

Suddenly everything was new, something he was expieriencing for the first time and it exceeded all of his imaginations. Not a battle for dominance, he always thought he would win. Instead it was the feeling of complete devotion as he melted into that touch, that tongue, that skill and if he was standing, his knees would've given up underneath him long ago. It was as if he gained wings.

A surge of passion ran through him and inadvertently he tilted his head for better access. He needed to get more of this...this...fantasy. Reality. Real dream.

But as the arms around his waist, which he didn't even remember encircling it, tightened, as he was pulled near, nearer, into the lap of the person that was currently blowing his mind away just with a simple kiss, and he felt a hard crotch pressing against growing arousal, he came very quickly back down to earth.

Realisation where this went, or would go in the future, crashed down on his full force. And he rememebred why he didn't even try to seize the chance, he remembered what he didn't tell Choutarou. As much as it hurt to admit it, he was afraid of exactly this. Where this could lead, where it would surely lead and first of all, what would happen after it. He didn't even notice how his fists clutching on Oishi's shirt tightened even more, and the excited quiver of his body changed into a nervous tremble, untill Oishi pulled away.

They were both panting, lips swollen and cheeks flushed and of all the things Oishi could've said...

„You're nervous."

Shishido almost laughed hysterically. „Nervous? Why the fuck should I be nervous?"

„You tell me."

Shishido broke into a fit of chuckles he didn't even know where they came from, or why he laughed in the first place, but it caused him to lean onto Oishi and hide his face in his chest.

„Idiot. Nervous. Me." But somehow he felt that both of them knew he was. He stoped laughing and there were several moments of silence. He knew Oishi waited for him to say something. Tell him what was bothering him, so that this could work. After all, these things worked only when there was sincerity and trust between them. That much, even in spite of his own inexpierience, Shishido knew. Maybe because it was same in doubles. Shishido sighed. If this was to be serious, Oishi should know. Oishi deserved to know. So if Shishido really wanted this, now was the time to prove it.

„I have never..." He trailed off, as he found how those words had to sound. „You're my first..." Another bad choice of words and, oh joy, he was now stuttering. So lame. But even then, how do you confess these things?

„Had sex? First time?" Oishi hazarded guesses in order to complete the unfinished sentences, that so carelessly left his mouth. Shishido went red and gave Oishi and almost ridiculous, mortified look.

„No! I didn't mean to say that!" He looked away. „Though, on hindsight, that too." He felt himself blushing again. Craptastic. „I wanted to say 'I've never been in a relationship' and 'First boyfriend'. Actually, my first kiss, now that I think about it."

Oishi's face went blank.

„That...That time...was your first kiss?" he looked at him with shock and disbelief. „Ryou, why didn't you tell me? I would've, I would've..."

„Done what?" Shishido couldn't help it, he was grinning. It was the first time Oishi called him by his first name. It sounded better than he would've ever thought. Suddenly he wondered how it would sound when they...bad trail of thoughts. He snorted. „In the end, you wouldn't have kissed me and probably forgotten about me. You were never attracted to me before back then."

„I thought about you on several occassions."

„Kikumaru would've made you forget. And don't argue, you know it's true."

Oishi said nothing.

„I hoped that with the memory of the kiss, you would remember." Shishido spoke gently, almost silently. He didn't know whether he was apologizing, or just being shy, but nonetheless, the expression he wore was almost soft. „I hoped it wouldn't stop bugging you." Suddenly he smirked, returning to his cheeky self. „And in the end I was right." He closed his eyes and his smirk widened into the point it was smug. „I win."

Oishi shook his head. „It could've backfired visciously."

Shishido opened his eyes. „No risk, no fun. And even then, I got what I wanted."

Oishi shook his head again and sighed. „Incorrigible."

„Isn't that why you love me?"

Instead of answering, Oishi kissed him.

Never underestimate the power of love. That's what Choutarou told him back then. He just snorted and retorted „You won Choutarou, so look like it."

Now, almost a year later, he called himself a lame fool, while soft lips kissed his mind away. He didn't know if Oishi had loved him back then, he didn't even know if he loved him now. But it would be lame not to seize the chance he was given to find it out, even if he was afraid of it, of where this could possibly lead. For now, he won. And good winners never underestimated the power of love.

-*-xo-ox-*-xo-ox-*-

So. That's it. One down, 29 to go. Oh dear God...

*bangs her head*

*sigh*

But at least then there will be enough Oishi/Shishido fics out there.

Notes.

1. Shishido's family. I know he has and older brother, two parents and one grandparent, but on two different sites, I found two different things. One said it's his grandfather, the other the grandmother. The one where it was said that it's his gramps, said that his dog was given to him by his granny. It also said the dog's name is Atobe, meaning that he had to know already Atobe at the time his granma died. While I'm using the version where his grandfather lives (for a reason), I decided to name the dog Aramis, because...simply because. It might have to do something with the cartoon Shishido mentioned.

2. Oishi's family. I don't know for sure, but I think having read somewhere that he has a little sister. Her age is however unknown to me, so I'm making it up. If you know, please correct me.

3. Damn Shiraishi. Yes, this is a reference. I am shamelessly borrowing Tachikiritai and Koi no gekidasa ecstasy (translating to Love's lame ecstasy *points to fic title*) for this purpose. Sew me if you want.

4. OOC-ness. I know. I know. Though, my best friend, whom I gave this to reread, because I had a feeling that it was chaotic, but I couldn't figure out what exactly it was so I asked for her help, said, that they were wonderfully in character. So, I guess it's not as bad as I think it is. You should listen to your seme. Really, you should. Even if you are a badass. To fuck with a seme is, admittedly, pleasurable, but, at the same time, dangerous. But all the more thrilling. Though you really shouldn't ('underestimate the power of love') mess with your seme.

5. As you might have noticed there are another few references to, as you probably all have already guessed, another fic (fics?) from the 30kisses arc that isn't written yet. It's about what happened prior to this, where it all started and how could it be that these two game-makers could have chosen one other instead of their faithfull doubles partners. It will be the the next 'kiss'.

I think that's all I've wanted to say... If you have any questions, you know what you have to do: ASK me, ne?

Thanks for reading and reviewing (because I know you are going to be reviewing right about now, _won't you_?) !

Kisses and hugs,

Mana


	2. 20: Christmas wish

I know I promised something else, but as I was almost finished I got a block on it and instead this Christmas fic started attacking me. So I decided to abandon the other one-shot and do this. I hope you like it. I made it extra long, extra sappy, fluffy, cheesy, traditional...  
Anyway.

Enjoy! ^^

_I do not own Prince of Tennis, or any of it's characters. The creators do. My muse owns the idea of the fic, my insanity the existence of it and I the work and the time I put into writing it. Credit me at least those, ok?_

**Wish of a kiss**  
Ξ #20. Respect tradition.

It had been over three months, Shishido Ryou mused one Saturday evening, over a cup of hot cocoa and Roshi Bunkyu Hokoku Kiji, the memories of Nagakura Shinpachi, a birthday gift from his boyfriend. It had been three months since he and said boyfriend got together. And to say, these past three months were nothing but chaotic. Crazy. Utterly. Psycho, even. With everything that happened, Ryou found himself amazed that he hasn't snapped yet.  
Not only did he have to listen a whole night to the talk his father decided it was time to give him, but he had to do the whole coming out with all of it's lameness attached, and then his parents just simpply had to meet him. And now, finally, after everything has settled down, Christmas was approaching and that had 'Chaos' written all across of it, bright and bold.  
And his team-mates weren't really helping.  
Of course that Atobe Keigo wouldn't simply let everyone have their own little Christmas party, no, the diva simply had to organize one for everyone. A big one. A pompous one. Lame oaf. And the worst thing was, that Shishido couldn't even talk himself out of it because of his boyfriend, because said boyfriend was invited too. Along with the rest of his former team. Why, or even how Atobe managed to achieve it, Shishido did not want to know. Though, Gakuto has voiced his own suspicions and Shshido found himself seriously contemplaiting them. Though he had yet to ask Shuichiro about it.

Shuichiro.  
His boyfriend.  
His wonderfull, gentle, patient boyfriend.

That was when his phone rung to soft piano music, first hesitating, then sure, then soft tunes of an electric guitar joining it, coloring the background with depth. He picked it up faster than any of his dashes.  
„Yes?" he asked softly, already knowing whom he was speaking to.  
„Hey there." The voice was gentle and loving and Ryou caught a breath, as he always did when he heard his boyfriend's voice. Or when he saw his boyfriend. He knew it was lame, but...it was love. And for him that was enough of an excuse to allow himself being totally lame.  
„Yo, Shuichiro. What's up?"  
„Nothing much, I just wanted to hear your voice. I haven't seen you in what feels like ages."  
„It hasn't been a week, Shuichiro." Ryou tried being sarcastic, but somehow he couldn't get the gentleness out of his voice. As lame as it was, he couldn't but feel flattered at his boyfriend's endless attention and need for him. Even though they weren't yet...but that was another story.  
„I know, but I still miss you."  
„Then why don't you come and visit me?"  
„And give your brother an excuse to mock you?"  
„Screw that bastard. I'll simply lock him in his room. He can run to mom later."  
There was a chuckle on the other end of the line. „I would love to come over, but I have to learn for mid-term exams. I'm guessing it's the same with you, _isn't it_?"  
Ryou rolled his eyes. „You're worse than my mom."

Another chuckle.

„Tell me, what are you doing right now?"  
„Sitting on the couch, drink hot cocoa and reading."  
„You read?"  
„So funny today we are, Shuichiro. You even gave me the book, remember?"  
The teasing tone changed instantly. „Oh. And? How is it?"  
Ryou chuckled. Seriously, was there anything Oishi Shuichiro wasn't worrying about? „It's very interesting. To read a journal of someone who is almost a century dead is...intense, I would say."  
„So you like it?"  
„For the upteenth time, Shuichiro: I love it!"  
„That's good because I really-"  
„Had trouble picking the right gift and you had to go all the way to Hyotei and ask my team-mates to get some ideas, without me catching wind of it, yes, I know. You did your job well and once again, I love the gift. I believe I've been saying it for almost three months now."

A soft sigh and small chuckle came through the reciever. „What do you want for Christmas?"  
„An illness fatal enough to be excused from Atobe's party."  
A laugh. „Right. Speaking of which..."  
„Hm?"  
„When and where will it be held?"  
„23rd, Atobe's mansion. He mentioned something about 5 o'clock, but that's not sure yet. Said he had to coordinate it with something else. Probably some hair-dresser, or some cosmetic salon, or something similary pompous."  
„5 o'clock? Isn't that a bit early?"  
„It's Atobe." Ryou said, as if the name explained everything. And seriously, it did. Shuichiro didn't comment it.  
„Should I pick you up?"  
„Don't you think that in this case I should be the one doing the pick up? I'm the one who knows the way there, after all."  
A chuckle froom the other end of the line. „True...Well then: Will you pick me up?"  
„Sure, handsom."

That was when his older brother entered the room. „Hey squirt. Better end your love call. Mom says dinner's ready."

„Fuck off, shitass."

„Did I do something?"

„No, not you! My brother just came in. I have to go. Dinner."  
„Right. Say hi to your family."  
„Yeah, you too. See you on Wednesday?"  
It has become a regular habit for them to meet on Wednesday while Ryou was walking his dog. He had no clue why Wednesday since they got together on Monday, but Ryou saw no point in figuring it out. Wat was important that he got to see his boyfriend at least once a week, with their busy schedules.  
So he smiled into himself and replied: „In the park, 8 o'clock."  
„'Till then..."  
„See you..."  
With that they hung up.  
„My, my, Ryou-chan. Aren't you ashamed to talk in front of your Mr. Right like that?"  
„Shut it, Ryuu. I'm not the one at fault that you are sexually frustrated."  
„It's not like you are any better, squirt."  
Ryou decided it was better not to let this argument to continue.

x-x

„So, boys, what are you up to during the holidays?"  
„Me and the guys would like to go on a ski-trip for a few days, if you don't mind."  
„I don't see why I should mind. A few days fresh air won't do you any harm. You always just sit in front of that computer of yours."  
„And you, Ryou, dear?"  
„Atobe is holding this Christmas party on th 23rd, so I guess I'll attend. That, or I'll listen to him complaining that I didn't, for the rest of my life."  
„I see. Anything else?"  
„No, I guess not." From his peripheral vision he saw his grandfather smile, a rare case these days. He wondered what caused it. „I still have those exams."  
His father nodded approvingly. „That's responsible of you, young man."

„But Ryou-chan, what about Oishi-kun? You two won't be seeing each other then during the whole holiday? What a shame."

The glance Ryou threw his older brother almost as deathly as one would imagine the apocalypse to be. It wasn't like he brought the topic up on accident. His brother knew exactly, that he would be seeing Oishi. He was just being a pain in the ass.  
„Oh come one, don't give me that look. It hasn't stoped being a pout yet, so it isn't very effective and you'll get wrinkles. You sure don't want to be inattractive for Oishi-kun."  
„Leave Shuichiro out of this Ryuu, or I'll swear..."  
„How cute you are, being so protective...I'm sure you two will miss each other. Or is he by any chance attending Atobe-kun's party as well?"  
„I'll kill you!"

The smile on his grandfather's face fell.

„Was that supposed to be a secret?"  
„No! It's not secret that the Seigaku team will be also attending Atobe's party. I just didn't want to bring it up for obvious reasons. And don't play dumb you didn't know it. Jerk."  
His brother opened already his mouth, probably say something stupid, but his father cut in.  
„Is that true?"  
Ryou scoffed. „Yeah. I didn't want to mention it to, well, avoid a lame situation."  
His father nodded. „I understand. However, I don't appreciate it if you keep things from us. I respect your privacy, but I don't like it when you hide something. I believe you see the difference between those two things."  
Ryou nodded.  
„Good. Now. Shuichiro is going to attend Atobe-kun's party then."  
„Along with the rest of Seigaku." Along with Kikumaru. „Don't ask why Atobe would feel the need to invite another team, because I don't know. We have a theory, but it's not a proven fact yet."  
„We?"  
„I, Gakuto and Jiirou. Well, I and Gakuto at least since Jiirou mostly sleeps."  
„Does he do anything else?" his brother asked, more rhetorically than an actual question. Ryou shrugged and answered anyway. „Play tennis. And eat sweets."  
„Right."

„I do not like the idea of you attending Atobe-kun's party, young man." The oldest member at the table said.  
„Neither do I, gramps, since I detest Atobe's parties, but being the only one not to go would be lame. And Atobe would never let me hear the end of it. Besides he promised to make it more humble this time. Though, I wonder if he understands the nuclear meaning of that word."  
„I did not mean it like that."  
„Father." The head of the family tried to interject, but it was meaningless. His father was the semantic of a stubborn mule, when it came down to it.  
„No, son, let me finish this with Ryou."  
A sigh. „Gramps, I thought we already cleared this topic. Seriously, get over it."  
„Not in that tone young man!"

„Father..."

„Son-"

„Father!"

Silence.

Then the head of the family spoke. „I understand why you are against Ryou's and Oishi-kun's relationship, but the squirt is serious about it. I think he is old enough for his wishes to be respected."  
„When you were his age-"  
„Was 40 years ago."  
„And should be respected as tradition, therefore."  
„You mistake past for tradition, father. And past is past and stays past."  
„History is history, no matter how you look at it. It tends to repeat itself, but can never be the same. If we still clung to past ideals, the Choushu and the Aizu would still be fighting each other and we would be commiting seppuku if we lost our master. Thanks, but no."  
For a few moments there was silence as everyone looked at the youngest member at the table, who was suddenly very obsessed with staring at his meal.  
„That's some nice words squirt. Sounded almost academic."  
„Shut it, Ryuu."  
The mother turned to her father-in-law. „Ryou has a point, you know."  
Then her husband added. „I told you he is old enough to deserve respect. And it looks like the relationship is serious enough for him to mature. For that reason alone we should grant him freedom. Let him develope."  
„Typical excuse of a primary school teacher. Children need to develope. Children need in the first place discipline. I am sorry if I didn't raise you well enough to be able to create it." With that the old man stood up and left the table, with only a word of thanks to their mother for the delicious dinner.  
As soon as he left, she turned to her husband. „I hope you know it's not true what he said."  
Instead of answering, the father of the family laid his hand on her's and smiled.  
„He didn't need to say that." Ryuu said, for once frowning.  
„No duh." Ryou said, in a rare agreement with his brother.  
Their father smiled. „You both know how he can get. Don't let it get to you. I certainly don't." Then turned to his youngest. „He'll come around eventually."  
Ryou nodded. „It's just so..."  
„Lame?" his father offered.  
„Yeah. Way too lame."

ox*xo

In the end the party had been set to half past five and Ryou and Shuichiro agreed to meet at half past four. Ryou thought it was a bit early, but Shuichiro argued that they wouldn't come late and they would have more time together. So by the given time, Oishi Shuichiro was in front of the mirror doing final adjustements so that every little detail was perfect, ready for hi sboyfriend to show up.  
Now only if said boyfriend would arrive.

Five minutes.  
Oishi looked at his watch.

Ten minutes.  
Oishi started pacing.

Fifteen minutes.  
Oishi slumped into the couch.

His mother looked up from the magazine she had been reading.  
„Your friend is late."  
Shuichiro sighed. „I know, mom." He looked at the clock hanging above the door. He was supposed to show up fifteen minutes ago. Ryou sure took his time.

That was when the bell rung.

„That's him!"  
Shuichiro jumped up from the couch, was at the door not a second later and yanked it open.  
„Ryou!"

But what he saw stole his breath.

„I'm sorry I'm late. My hair just wouldn't cooperate today..."

„Your hair..." Shuichiro found himself gaping wide-eyed. He was speechless. There was no cap today, just his hair hanging loosely around his face combed inside, soft and shining. The mere sight of it made Shuichiro speechless and so the only words that were able to leave his mouth were: „You grew it out!"

Shishido deadpanned.  
„I've been growing it out for a year now Shuichiro. I'm surprised you didn't notice."  
Oishi pulled himself finally together.  
„Well, you've been hiding it under that cap untill now."  
How was Shuichiro supposed to know that that softness hidden underneath it, had been gradually growing on purpose?  
Ryou smiled. „I like how I look in the cap, kinda. And the hair doesn't keep getting in the way when I play tennis. But today I wanted to...try how I look without it. I wish I hadn't. It's a disaster."  
Shuichiro begged to differ.  
„It's not a disaster, it's beautifull. Still use that shampoo?"  
Ryou blushed slightly at the compliment. „Yeah."  
Suddenly he was very sorry for not bringing his cap. The first think he could think of to escape potential humiliation, was divert the attention to something else.  
„Are you ready?"  
„I've been ready for a quarter hour, Ryou."  
Shishido blushed some more and smiled sheepishly. „Sorry."  
Oishi gave him a peck on the lips and grabbed his coat. Then he turned into the house.

„Mom, Dad, we're leaving!"

His parents came from behind the living room door. Ryou nodded them a good evening.  
„Take care, boys."  
„Don't stay up too long."  
„When will you be back?"  
„I'll deliver him tomorrow morning."  
„What am I? A package?"  
„Yeah. My Christmas present. And now move yourself, or else Atobe will have my head."  
„Which will be entirely your fault, taking so long."  
„I wanted to look good for you, so you are to blame."  
Shuichiro, smiling in spite of himself, shook his head and turned to his parents a last time. They said bye and made their way to Atobe's.

For a while they were silent, just enjoying each other's company. Ryou's cheeks flushed with the cold, but it also could have had something to do with the fact, that Oishi took hold of his hand.  
„Has your grandfather calmed down since then?"  
„Since then, yeah. But today he had another fit."  
„Was that the real reason why you were late, or did you really just take your time with your hair?"  
Ryou was silent for several moments.  
„Both."  
Oishi looked at him questioningly.  
„I took so long because he kept interrupting. You don't know how annoying it can be when you try to fohn your hair and your grandfather keeps standing behind you and telling you that it's wrong and depraved if you go to the party."  
„I can imagine."  
„He even went as far as to take my brushes. If my father didn't finally tell him to let me get ready, or else I'll be late, I doubt I would have ever showed up."  
Oishi sighed. Ryou looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
„Hey, Shuichiro, what's the matter?"  
„Ah, I just kinda...it's a pity that your grandfather doesn't approve. He seems to care about you a lot and from what little I know of him and for those five minutes I met him, he seemed to be a good man."  
Ryou snorted. „Yeah well, not good enough to approve of the gay relationship of his own grandson."  
Oishi sighed again.

For a while they walked in silence again.

„Are you angry?"  
Ryou had to smile. There wasn't a time when Oishi Shuichiro wouldn't worry. Really, wasn't.  
He shook his head. „Just thinking."  
„What about?"  
„Random thoughts."  
„For example?"  
„How to achieve that gramps approves, the disaster that is Atobe's party, how much I dislike your clingy doubles partner, these past three months and that I have to go with Aramis to the vet. Regular inspection, don't worry."  
„It has been quite hectic lately."  
Ryou snorted. „You wanted to say crazy."  
Oishi smiled. „That too." He stopped.  
Ryou turned around. „Shuichiro? Did something happen?"  
Shuichiro just shook his head. Suddenly he took hold of Ryouvs hand and pulled him towards himself. Ryou stumbled a bit and before he realized it, he landed flushed against Shuichiro's chest.  
„Hey, what's the matter?"  
„Nothing. I just wanted to hold you a little."  
Ryou was confused. What the bloody...  
But despite being confused, Ryou felt himself smile and relax into his boyfriend's arms.  
„Hopeless romantic."  
„As if you don't like it."  
Ryou didn't say anything, just smiled.  
„I'm glad we're together."  
Ryou nodded. „Yeah. Me too."  
For a while they stayed like that, standing in th emiddle of an empty street with a single old street light staring down on them with it's dimm light, just basking in each other's company.

x-x

„We're here."  
„With a whole minute to spare."  
„See? We aren't late. And stop being sarcastic Shuichiro. It doesn't suit you. Besides, you were the one who felt the sudden need to go romantic on me in the middle of the street."  
Oishi shook his head about his boyfriend. Seriously, Ryou was sometimes... He took the boy into his arms. „You are sometimes so incorrigible...And I doubt that those five minutes would have made a difference. Sometimes I wonder why I even put up with you."  
„And yet you're still here, holding me in your arms."  
„What a fool I am..."  
„The greatest in the whole world." Ryou smirked.  
They looked at each other, deeply into the other's eyes. Their faces came closer, inch by inch by inch and then...

x-x

„You're late, Shishido."  
Atobe's scowling magnificence appeared in front of them as soon as they were seen by the buttler into the ball room.  
„No. We aren't."  
„I, with my excellent sense of time, say you are exactly two minutes late."  
Shishido stole a glance at the clock. „Actually, three. And no, we are not. We were in front of your house four minutes ago."  
„And why did you decide, that spending four minutes in the cold outside is good?"  
Ryou opened his mouth and closed it. He shouldn't have started the discussion, he mused, as Atobe's sharp look bore itself into him. He hated his former captain's insight from the bottom of his heart.  
„I...Got something into my eye and Shuichi- Oishi was helping me with it."  
„Outside." Atobe raised an eyebrow, though it wasn't really a question.  
„Outside." Ryou confirmed, just a bit stubbornly.  
„And it took four minutes."  
Ryou didn't answer. Atobe took a small glance at his lips. Ryou bit them. Damn it! They were still swollen from the kiss and Atobe wouldn't take a second to figure it out. Sure enough, a small smirk crossed the lips. Damn bastard.  
„I see."  
Now, even if Shishido hated to admit it, there was something that he valued on Atobe: his discrecy. Whatever secrets he found out, he never leaked them. Not if they were private.  
His former captain stepped aside. „Make yourself home."

They stepped inside, successfully avoiding the mistletoe hanging dangerously above the door like the sword of Damocles. Further into the room, Christmas music and the sounds of the party embraced them beckoningly. It was warm and pleasant and they felt themselves relax. But as soon as they let their guards down, ready to loose themselves in the waves of celebration, there was a blurr of red and limbs and it wrapped itself around Oishi like some kind of giant sepia.  
Ryou's eyebrow twitched.  
„Oishi! I'm so glad to see you!"  
„Ei...Eiji..." Oishi risked a glance towards his boyfriend. The glare made him flinch. „Nice...nice to see you too..."  
The frown deepened.  
„I've missed you so much, Oishi!"  
The glare darkened.  
„I...missed you too...Eiji..."  
There was something closely resembling the growl of a pissed-off wolf from Ryou.  
„I would love to catch up with you Eiji, but there's soemthing Ryou wanted to show me." Oishi said as he tried to disentangle himself from his former doubles partner.  
„Can't he show you later?"  
Suddenly it seemed like the space around Ryou was darker than the rest of the room.  
„I don't really think so, Eiji."  
Eiji let go of Oishi with a pout on his face. „Mou. I hoped to have a good chat with you. We haven't done this in a while and I have so much to tell you..." he trailed his finger down Oishi's chest.  
Oishi stole a glance at Ryou. The dark aura was growing. He turned back to Eiji. „Maybe later. See you then."

With that he seized Ryou's arm and dragged him away. As soon as they were out of ear-sight he stoped and turned around to look at his boyfriend.  
„You are such a jerk sometimes..."  
The response he got threw him off his feet.  
„He was clinging to you!"  
To be honest he expected Ryou to throw a tantrum, not look at him in a mix of accusingly and excusingly, saying only one sentence. Maybe he had a chance if he tried to reason.  
„He's my former doubles partner."  
Oishi didn't expect an equally reasonable response.  
„Ohtori is mine and he doesn't cling to me like a giant bundle of pheromones."  
But still, Ryou couldn't expect Eiji to go on distance.  
„He was my boyfriend."  
„Right use of past tense."  
Oishi was out of excuses and it looked like Ryou was winning their word battle. There was only one more thing he could say to keep at least a bit of dignity.  
„You're jealous."  
„He was clinging to you!"  
And that was the last thing Oishi expected. At that almost childish response, from his often sarcastic and grumpy boyfriend, he couldn't but smile. Maybe, somewhere, it was nice to know, that one was treasure so much.

Giving up the fight, acknowledging Ryou's win, and admitting utter defeat, he pulled him into his arms. „Sorry. I see where you're coming from. You just can't expect him to take it without a fight."  
„It has been three months. He should deal with it finally."  
He had a point. „You're right. But you still can't blame him."  
„I'm not blaming him. I'm just taking action. I won't let it slide just because he is heartbroken. He wants a fight you say? You can't expect me not to fight back, then. I'm just defending my territory."  
Oishi shook his head, albeit with a small, almost fond smile playing on his lips. „You two really behave like a cat and a dog. It's almost as if it's by default that you two get at each other." Suddenly the smile turned int a smirk. „Or tradition."  
Ryou smacked him across his head, while Oishi could just laugh.

x-x

It was shortly after dinner that Choutarou approached Eiji.  
The party was just starting and small groups were beginning to form, the largest around Atobe of course. The only one not in a group was surprisingly Kikumaru Eiji, who was just standing uncharacteristically still, staring at one spot in the room.  
„Kikumaru-san!"  
Said redhead turned around to the one who distructed him from what seemed to be gloomy thoughts.  
„Ohtori-kun! Long time no see! How have you been?"  
„I'm fine Kikumaru-san, and yourself?"  
„I manage." Eiji said with a smile, but Choutarou had been around people who hid their emotions for too long, to not notice when that happened. His look went from the redhead to the place that Eiji had been staring at a moment ago.  
There they stood, next to each other, though with enough space between them to be called decent, but close enough to be intimate. Oishi's nose was breathing in the scent of Shishido-san's silken hair and Shishido-san was openly staring into those esmerald eyes, a subtle flush tinting his cheeks a soft pink.  
The first thing that came to Choutarou's mind as he saw that was: Love. One could even _feel_how in love Oishi-san and Shishido-san were. There was no room for a thrid person. Much less for a fourth.

He smiled understandingly.

„Oishi-san seems happy."

Kikumaru smiled sadly. It was the smile of a man who acknowledged defeat, because it was better than fight in vain.

„Yeah. He does."

And that was it. No frustrated tantrums, no hysterics, no blowing up things. Instead, simple acknowledgement.  
Choutarou smiled. „Kikumaru-san, has anyone ever told you how awesome you are?"  
Eiji gave him a gratefull smile and approached him. There was no playfullness in his movements, no bouncy, enthusiastic mood. He was fully serious, yet at the same time smiling.  
He laid a hand on CHoztarou's shoulder.  
„Ohtori-kun, why don't you start calling me Eiji already?"  
Choutarou blushed crimson. „But how could I?"  
„Because you are helping a lot, you know? You have a good heart. A better heart I could ever have. Thank you."  
He turned around for a one last look. Then he took his hand from Choutarou's shoulder and smiled, this genuinly and with all the goofiness returned.  
„Now, how about we go and chug down some punch?"  
„Oh, I don't think that's a good idea, I have the suspicion that Mukahi-senpai spike- Kikumaru-san?"  
But he was already being dragged away to the not-so-non-alcoholic party mix.

x-x

Three hours later the party was in full go. They had already finished dinner and now everyone was just standing around, amusing themselves, chatting, avoiding mistletoes and some were even dancing to the soft background music.  
It seemed it had been one of Atobe's better ideas to invite Seigaku to his gala. Currently he was standing in the middle of the room, having a what seemed to be a pleasent chat with Tezuka, Oshitari and Fuji, the ever-loyal Kabaji at his side. The brat and the glutton were raiding the food with lightning speed, while the sushi cheff was doing his best to hold them back. Hiyoshi was trying to avoid Taki and eat in peace. He couldn't see Choutarou anywhere, so Shishido guessed he just took a few minutes break to escape the rush. Inui and Kaidou were dancing in one of the far corners of the room, where, as they hoped, no one would see them and Gakuto was dancing with Jiirou, while laughing insanely and Shishido suspected the amount of their laughter had maybe to do something with the amount of the punch they consumed. He had this growing suspicion that it was spiked, since he felt tipsy himself. Shuichiro was at his side and Kikumaru was nowhere to be seen. It was perfect. He allowed himself to put his guard down enough to take his boyfriend by the hand and pull him near, so they were hip on hip.

„I'm glad that Atobe invited Seigaku."  
Oishi glanced at him, a smile on his face. „Yeah. Me too."  
„I don't know what I would've done if I wasn't able to spend at least an evening of the break with you." It was rare for him tot alk this openly about his emotions, but he was probably drunk and it was the day before Christmas. He was allowed to get a bit emotional.  
„I know what you mean. I'm glad that I could spend this night with you."  
Shishido knew that Oishi meant it without any kind of innuendo, or hidden meaning, but the thoughts that had been occupying his mind lately made something come to him.

„Shuichiro, I..." Ryou looked away. „I didn't know what to get you..."  
Oishi smiled. „You didn't need to get me anything."  
„That's good, because in the end I didn't."  
Oishi chuckled.  
„But."  
Oishi raised an eyebrow. „But?"  
„I have been thinking."  
„That's a dangerous thing in your case."  
„Will you just shut up and listen?"  
„Yes, sorry."  
„I've been thinking that...we've been dating for three months now, correct?"  
„Yes. Since early september."  
Ryou nodded. „And...how should I say this...We haven't been...you know...just yet..."  
Oishi's eyebrow went higher and higher. Ryou sighed. Looed like he wouldn't get around saying it loud.  
„We've been just kissing untill now."  
There was a sudden expression of „A-haaaah..." in Oishi's face. He already opened hi smouth to say something, but Ryou beat him to it. He needed to say everything he wanted to say and if Oishi interrupted him now, he wouldn't have the power to do so anymore.  
„So I thought...that...we could...Atobe has sure a few rooms to spare..."  
Oishi opened his mouth again, but Ryou still wasn't finished.  
„We don't have to go all the way, I just thought that we could...go...deeper?"

Now he was finished. He couldn't bring himself to look at Oishi and the lame thing was, he didn't even know why. It wasn't like Oishi didn't know. It also wasn't that he hadn't seen it coming. They would have come to do it sooner or later. So why the heck was he blushing, why was his heart beating so fast, why couldn't he look into his boyfriend's eyes?  
He felt arms around him pull him near and a fresh smell filled his senses. He closed his eyes and let himself relax as his own arms encircled the chest he was being flushed against. He already started asking himself if this was a 'yes' as he felt hot breath against his ear.

„Then tell me, Ryou,..." the smooth voice whispered, „do you want to see me naked?"  
Ryou's breath died out as something, most probably his heart, leapt from his chest into his throat, trying to effectively suffocate him and it felt like his whole circulation system turned around and the blood supply of his whole body, espcially the knees, that suddenly felt very weak and shaky, rushed into his face. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He could just stare at the figure holding him, chuckling quietly to himself. The state he was currently in could be described the closest with 'total shock'.  
„What? Isn't that what you would want?" Oishi asked with the ghost of a laught in his voice. Then those smiling lips descended on hi sown and slowly, with th elingering, wet kiss, Ryou came back to his senses, only to loose them again, blown away with the sheer intensity of the kiss.  
He always thought how good it was that they were the same height. Niether had to bend, or tiptoe, no one's neck hurt.  
„Don't you?" Oishi mumbled into the kiss, bringing Ryou into reality. They separated and stared into each other's eyes, esmerald into indigo.  
„Do you?"  
Every trace of amusement was gone. Now they were discussing it seriously.  
Ryou contemplated. He still could say no, that it wasn't that what he had meant, that a bit of touching was just fine, but that would have been a howling lie. Now that he realized it, he really wante dto see Shuichiro naked. And this was his idea. He was not backing out of it.  
So he nodded. „Yes." His voice was close to a whisper as he said it, so he tried it again, this time louder. „Yes. Yes, I want to. See you naked."  
There. Now that he finally said it out loud, straight into Shuichiro's eyes, it wasn't as bad.  
Oishi smiled. „That's...flattering." Suddenly, his eyes sparked. „But Ryou...isn't it a _traditional_gift, girls give their boyfriends?"  
Indigo eyes flared and Oishi prepared himself for a biting remark, but then there was a smirk. „I don't know if it counts when I'm a boy, Shuichiro."  
Oishi just stared. And laughed out. „That's right! My bad..."  
Just watching his boyfriend laugh made Shishido Ryou laugh himself. Maybe it wasn't as bad, as it seemed.

„Ah, by the way..."

„Hmm?"

Oishi didn't say anything, just pointed a finger above them. Ryou followed his look. The laugh disappeared.

„No."

„Ryou."

„I said no! You seriously expect me to kiss you in a room full of people just because of a plant hanging above my head? Forget it!"  
„It's tradition."  
„Screw tradition! I am not going to make a fool out of myself in front of everyone because of something that is ages old and outdated. You know how I think about tradition."  
„I've learned. But you know what I think? That you make a terrible fuss about nothing. It's just one mistletoe kiss. No one said something about a hot and needy make-out session. Give me just a small peck on the lips and be done and over with it. You can do it now. No one's looking. Besides...I really want to kiss you now. And not only because of tradition..."  
„You're evil Shuichiro. I bet you've learned that from Choutarou. That puppy look has a trademark on it."  
„All is fair in love and war."  
„Evil, evil, corrupted being."  
„And yet you're still in my arms."  
„Because you hold me captive with your charms."  
„Then let me charm you some more."  
And with that Oishi leaned forward and caught Shishido's lips in a chaste kiss. And in spite of every lameness of it, Ryou found that, mistletoe or not, a kiss was a kiss. And maybe...just maybe, along with a small Christmas wish.

ox*-*x-ox*xo-x*-*xo

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Any kind of feedback is loved and appreaciated!  
And here I want to thank my sole reviewer _Hidden in Sunlight_for giving my story love.  
*bear hug*

Concerning the birthday present: Oishi and Shishido got together at the start of september, before Shishido's birthday, but I have started writing after Shishido had his birthday, so I hadn't an opportunity to write the fic for it. I will porbably do so before Oishi's birthday.

For any of those that are wondering, the song Shishido has for Oishi is Bon Jovi's „Thank you for loving me". I do not own the song. I just figured that Ryou is the type to like Bon Jovi. At least in my opinion... 


End file.
